118051-cant-change-crafting-skill-for-15-day-i-havent-played-in-3-months
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- awesome thankyou | |} ---- Many thanks! When you mention that the cooldown will be shorter does that mean that when the fix rolls out we'll all have to wait for the new cooldown on top of the weeks of waiting we've already had? | |} ---- Please educate your support staff. Being quoted patch notes for something that is very questionable, should be responded to with a, having someone check on it. | |} ---- Also, can you elaborate on 'much shorter' so we can tell for ourselves if it is fixed by the values we observe? | |} ---- ---- ---- ^^ That is big part of the problem... Get someone in here who CAN comment. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- you hope to get a fix out before the week now its a week and a half past........ next week is a holiday so that more than likely will be another week added on.... WHEN ARE YOU FIXING THIS? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- My exact problem I have friends who would love this game I enjoy it and it has a great story, elements I enjoy. And then something like this happens and nearly 2 weeks after it's reported no fix I know coding can be hard. Patches and add-ons that the devs are loading should be fully QA'ed before being made live; to prevent something like this from happening. This is a Game breaking Bug, The partial Tree in the thickets on housing are fine you leave housing and come back they're fully grown Trees. But I wanted to get back into weapon smithing and for that I need to be able to weapon smith and take mining. Both have double digit cooldowns. These are Questions I would love for a dev to answer here as these are my biggest issues. First off why are players after leaving the game for any period getting a 10-19 day cooldown on their tradeskills to when they come back? Once you have this bug fixed are you going to make it up to your players by zeroing out all the cooldowns? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Survivalist and outfitter for me. Max out my med-armor crafting skills while I'm forced to wait. | |} ---- ---- longer than that. Right now the bugged countdown timer is not moving. I have been at 17 days to swap for over two weeks now. From what the devs said, if you are Expert in the tradeskill, once they fix it you will get a 4 day cooldown. Until then we are all cupcaked. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- We all know the devs are working on it we were told you were by the last one to post. You haven't answered a few of the other questions. Why are returning players getting such insanely high Cool downs to begin with? 10-17 day cool downs on skills for returning players. Not exactly inviting for people that want to play the game after being away for a while. And again another 2 week extension of the fix of this Viking said the same line. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Nothing like a dev post to calm you down. purrrrrrr :3 | |} ---- Sadly I can explain *why* this issue happened, that's something Viking would need to go into. I know I'm not saying anything that new here, and I'm sorry we haven't been able to get this fixed sooner. I just wanted to post so you guys knew it hadn't been forgotten about and the team is still working to get this fixed asap. | |} ---- ---- This is what I was talking about devs you have to stick to your claims I said it before I love the game love the setting I enjoy playing it. I can't see myself recommending it to anyone till this bug is fixed or wanting to invest money in a subscription for a broken game. Had I known about this bug I wouldn't have invested to renew my Subscription. Thanks for burning threw a Whole month. I'm still giving this till dec 5th and If i don't see the cool downs reduced I will be taking another leave from this game. Anyone else? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- as soon as a game comes out that compares to wildstar combat im getting the hell out of here as well. They take way to long to address any issue. When you waste your customers time... they tend to not be your customers for very long. When your takes weeks and weeks to fix bugs like this.... your wasting your customers time......... so by the transitive property when you take weeks and weeks to fix bugs like this you lose customers..... Do you understand? And when you lose large quantities of customers at once you lose the customers that like playing with the customers that left because you took to long to fix bugs. Do you see whats happening there? Sometimes i think Carbine is just trolling us to see how long people will play their game while they are trying to kill it. | |} ---- WHEN IS THIS GETTING FIXED? Ya know what..... screw it, Don't even bother...... Good bye.... | |} ---- ---- At this point, 3½ weeks after the patch, I very much agree with the quoted part of Insaneplots' statement. I completely understand that Carbine has a ton of issues to fix and only so much time/employees to do so. I also understand and (at least partially) accept that some bugs need to get more attention than the rest. However, please try to remember that not everyone playing this awesome game does so because of the PvP or the raids. Some of us play it for the crafting and the housing mainly, and for us this bug is severe. What Insaneplots suggests would allow those of us to keep enjoying the game with a minimal consequence to the economy (and lets be honest, there are other bugs in the game atm that have far worse consequences in that regard). At the same time, the devs would have one thing less to stress over, allowing them to focus on the rest of the pile for now. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You mean this? IIRC when the dev was talking about this you'll still need to wait out the normal cooldown. If it's still not advancing then I guess the fix didn't fix. | |} ---- ----